1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultraviolet light apparatus for the purification of a fluid, and more particularly to a module that employs a particular arrangement of ballasts, electronics and at least one ultraviolet lamp for the treatment of a fluid, such as waste water, by destroying undesirable bacteria and microorganisms.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,256 issued to Ifill et al. on May 28, 1991 discloses a UV lamp rack assembly comprising a vertical array of horizontally disposed UV lamp units for the treatment of wastewater wherein each UV lamp unit can be separately removed. A power control panel is provided at a location remote from the rack assembly for the inclusion of ballasts and various electronics to control the operation of the lamp units. The patent indicates that the ballasts may alternatively be housed in a submerged waterproof enclosure located immediately above the lamp units and below a deflector D that is shown in FIGS. 2, 3 and 5, or that the ballasts and some electronic circuits can be housed in a conduit forming part of the frame for the lamp rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,945 issued to Hallett on Jul. 28, 1992 discloses a brush device for cleaning the protective quartz sheath of a high intensity, high temperature, vertically aligned UV lamp reactor used for treating a fluid medium. The UV lamp reactor is provided with a fan to direct cooling air onto the ceramic mounting portion of the lamp end. However, the required ballasts and electronics for powering and controlling the reactor are not included with the reactor apparatus and the patent is silent with regard to their disposition and location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,174 issued to Weismann on Sep. 29, 1992 discloses a UV irradiation apparatus for disinfecting clarified sewage comprising a plurality of UV radiators which are grouped together to form modular, individually replaceable, radiator groups (FIG. 2) that are mounted into a siphon (FIG. 1) such that the groups are arranged in a plane which is perpendicular to the direction of sewage flow. Electrical fittings for operating the UV radiators are arranged at the upper side of each radiator group, although there is no indication as to the positioning or location of ballasts that are required for powering the radiator groups of lamps. The patent further indicates that the siphon and its hydraulic fittings, electrical fittings, and an electric supply system for the operation of the apparatus, can all be designed as a compact modular unit. However, no disclosure is offered regarding the details of such a module.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,244 issued to Maarschalkerweerd on Apr. 9, 1991 discloses a vertical array of horizontally disposed UV lamps between two parallel frame legs that serve as a conduit for the passage and containment of electrical lead wires leading from a ballast to the individual lamp sockets. The ballast is incorporated with a horizontal frame member that connects the frame legs.